


Uncle Takahisa

by MachineryField



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Why did I agree to watch you, again…?” Takahisa sighed as he looked down at Reiji’s spawn, staring up at him with big, wide eyes. “Children… are not my forte.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Uncle Takahisa

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you need silly AUs

“Why did I agree to watch you, again…?” Takahisa sighed as he looked down at Reiji’s spawn, staring up at him with big, wide eyes. “Children… are not my forte.”

Takashi continued to look up at him, giggling a bit as he reached out his hands. “Un… un…!”

“Hm? Do you want something, boy?” He walked around the little boy, an eyebrow crooked. “Well? Use your words.”

“Uncle… Takahisa!” The words came out garbled, uncle sounding more like ‘uncwe’, but… That was enough to be a direct hit on the man’s heart.

“Did you just call me Uncle Takahisa…?” He fell to his knees next to the boy and if he still had eyes, they would be watering. “No one’s referred to me as family, well, not since  _ he  _ died.”

“Uncle…” He turned his little chubby body towards Takahisa, holding his hands up. “Up! Want up!”

“I… I see…” He regained composure, standing up and picking the little boy up. “You do need to be more careful about what you say to people, young man!”

Takashi just giggled. “Uncle silly!”


End file.
